Mai Shiranui
Mai Shiranui (不知火 舞, Shiranui Mai?) is a character from both the Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters series of fighting games by SNK (now SNK Playmore). Pre-Fatal Fury 2 Mai Shiranui was under the tutelage of her grandfather Hanzo. Though she wasn't at all interested in her training, that is until a rival judo master Jubei Yamada tried to challenge her grandfather to a fight. In defense of her grandfather Mai challenges Jubei in his stead, Mai defeated Jubei and that fight seemed to rejuvenate her interest for her ninja training and began to take her grandfather more seriously. After the King of Fighters tournament in South Town, a competitor of the tournament named Andy Bogard traveled to Japan to study under Hanzo. At first, Mai wasn't at all interested in Andy considering him to be plain and boring, but it wasn't until Andy gave Mai a special present on her birthday that Mai changed her mind and made Andy her "Self-proclaimed boyfriend". Fatal Fury 2 Once both Andy and Mai were given permission to take leave from their training, Andy leaves for Italy and Mai decides to go along with him. While in italy, both Andy and Mai receive invitations to another King of Fighters tournament held by Wolfgang Krauser Von Stroheim. Andy's brother Terry meets with them in Italy and they compete in the tournament. Eventually, Terry defeats Krauser ad wins the tournament once again. Meanwhile Andy and Mai return to Japan to resume their training. Fatal Fury 3 Mai and Andy were still in Japan when they receive a letter from Terry, telling them about the ancient scrolls and that the Jin brothers (Chonshu and Chonrei) seek as well as Geese Howard. Andy ventures to South Town to aid his brother, and Mai follws suit. Mai was able to help the Bogards defeat the Jins and Howard himself. Soon after, Andy and Mai venture back to Japan (this time on Mai's request). Personality Though training to be a ninja, Mai's personality reflects that of a flirtatious, young girl when not fighting, often showing her voluptuous body by wearing skimpy outfits (though sometimes she wears kimonos). When Mai fights, she can become quite condescending and taunt her opponent. Mai can also be quite jealous, especially when anybody talks about Andy, her self-proclaimed "boyfriend", who she's immediately head over heels for and can sometimes act like a helpless girl around. Powers With her ninja training, she was learned to harness the power of fire, whether it came to her body or her fighting dress (E.G. The Dragon-fire dance, The eggroll attack, the super egg roll attack). Her personal training involves her using her beloved fan which she can use during fights by either using it as a projectile or melee weapon. Sprites Gallery 4 Mai Shiranui.jpg 4 Mai Shiranui_SP.jpg 4 Mai Shiranui_3.jpg 4 Mai Shiranui_RB.jpg 4 Mai Shiranui_RBSP.jpg mai (2).gif|Mai from Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture mai.gif Vlcsnap-2010-08-01-14h53m52s156.png|She also comforts Sulia. MaiShiranui.jpg|She takes a shower in the film. 282640_435544166476826_39549633_n.jpg|Mai & Mary from Fatal Fury 3 by Masami Obari 5354.jpg|Mai sexy sprites in KOF 2001, she likes to show her ass a lot. Even when she's humiliated when her face is in the ground with her legs and ass open. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters